Catch her
by Dweebsy
Summary: Sequel of "The Babysitter". Bubbles got into the hospital and finally woke up. Berserk is gone but Princess is still on free toes. Boomer will do everything to protect his beloved ones, especially Bubbles. Stella sees a huge future for our blondes, will Boomer and Bubbles notice this too? Let's see.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel of "The Babysitter". I promised you guys that I'd make one! But excuse me if it's short. My little finger is broken and it hurts a lot when I type. Before you read this story, please read "The Babysitter" or else you won't understand anything. But please don't rush me into anything, or else I hardly get any ideas under pressure.

* * *

><p>1<p>

Bubbles' POV:

I don't know what happened anymore. The only thing I remember is that I've fell unconscious. Gosh, I don't know where I am, everything is pitch black.

"Bubbles, please wake up." I heard a male say. That must've explain the darkness. My eyes are closed. Stupid me. But somehow I can't manage to open them, I feel weak. "Don't leave us Bubs." I heard the same male voice again. Suddenly someone was holding my hand.

"She'll be fine Boomer, she's strong." I heard Stella's familiar voice. "I know, it's just. If she wouldn't work for my dad then she'd be save." Boomer said to her and his grip on my hand became tighter. "She would've been out of danger." He added.

"Hey, we're all involved into this and if Bubbles wouldn't work for you, you'd never come this far. Look they've captured Berserk. Half of the work is done." Stella tried to cheer Boomer up.

"Yeah, but we still couldn't get Princess Morebucks. **She** is the one who planned this all, **she** paid Berserk to kill my mother and I've almost lost my little brothers too. That crazy psychopath will possibly hire someone else to finish Berserk's job. She's just jealous because her dad ain't as rich as the families around my area."

"Boomer, I'm sure Princess will stay undercover now. She won't try anything until it's quiet enough for her." I heard another male voice, I recognized it. That was Boomer's dad. "I'm so proud of you son, you have saved your brothers lives, Garry's life, my life and especially the life from Bubbles. She did so much for us and she doesn't work for us that long and either she doesn't know us at all." He added.

I finally could move my body, but I decided that I'll stay quiet. I've heard every single word they said. Even when I've been unconscious.

"You're right dad. She's special. I wanna show her how thankful I am for everything of this. And I wanna apologize to her for my stupid behavior." Boomer said and gently stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Stella, Nick. I'm going to visit Garry and my brothers, I'll be right back after thirty minutes okay?" The blonde haired boy said to my visitors. After awhile I've heard the door shut, that's when I stirred.

"Omg, Bubbles? Nick, she moved!" Stella said in excitement and she tried to jump on me but Nick held her back. "Stella, calm down. She's lost a lot of blood, she's still weak. Look at how pale she is." He said and Stella's smile faded.

"I've lost blood? How that?" I tried to get up but I felt a sharp pain on my stomach and laid back. "Urgh, what happened?" I asked them.

"I'll get a nurse or a doc, stay here baby." Nick whispered into Stella's ear and kissed her cheek and made his way outside to do what he just said.

Stella got up from the visitors chair and sat on my bed. "Bubbles, Berserk stabbed you. You fell unconscious in that underground path of Boomer's house and the police men came just in time. While they captured Berserk, Boomer brought you to the hospital. You've lost a lot of blood, damn the whole floor was drowned in it. It was horrible I thought you were about to die." She said and cracked with her voice.

I took her hand. "Stella, thanks for caring about me so much. I really appreciate this. Don't worry much about me though, I'll be alright." I said and smiled warmly at her and she smiled back.

"You said I've lost lots of blood. I'm guessing someone donated his or her blood?" I asked her, I've only received a nod.

"Say, who was it?" I begged. "Okay it was Boomer. Apparently he's got the same blood type as you Bubs. And do you wanna know something?" She asked when she saw how my face lit up. "Say, say say!" I almost whispery-screamed.

"He didn't leave your side until today and it's been nearly two weeks." She said.

"Huh? Nearly two weeks?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, the doctor said it was normal. Your state was really horrible when we arrived, he did say you need a long time to recover. Brat is also still here." She said.

"Brat too? In this hospital?" I felt my jealousy rise up to my throat. Stella raised her eyebrow, she can practically smell the jealousy. I tried hard to stop my eye from twitching, but it didn't work.

"Bubbles? Are you jellloooouuu of Brat and Boomer?" Stella asked me in a mocking voice and tried to make me laugh.

"Me? What? Pffffff- noooooo. Pfffff." I answered her.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, with Boomer:<strong>

**No one's POV:**

The blonde haired boy walked down the hall, making his way back to Bubbles' bedroom. He just came out from the room with his brothers and butler, he has visited Brat before he saw his family. _I'm happy that Brat is alright, now it's only Bubbles left to get better,_ he thought.

He stopped when he heard noises and turned around. He has almost missed the door to Bubbles' room. He touched the doorknob and realized it was open. Boomer was about to push it, so it opens but when he heard his name and jealous in one sentence, he was curious and leaned in.

* * *

><p>Oooops, cliffhanger. It took me really long to write this. My hand aka little finger hurts soooo bad, it might take me a while to post again. I hope you all understand. The more I move my finger, the more it hurts, I can't risk this, and I need my hands for my drivers license XD<p>

Buuuut, I hope you enjoyed this. R&R33


	2. Chapter 2

2

**Boomer's POV**

I've listened to their conversation. Could it be? Bubbles having a crush on me? Nah, that's impossible. It would be crazy, I mean she's the babysitter from my brothers and she kind of became a part of my family too.

I just came back from visiting Brat. She told me to come back to Bubbles, because she probably needs me more. After all she's in here because of me and my family.

In case you are wondering: Brat is fine, she already started to get off the bed and walk around. Sadly she can't move a lot because it still hurts her with every step, but for starters, it's good. I'm so happy that she wasn't jealous that I've stayed with Bubbles. _"She's the reason we're back together."_ She has told me and it was kind of true.

However. Now I'm not quite sure if I'm pleased to be back with Brat. Not after this.

I've stood in front the door, still listening about what they were talking. They have changed the topic. Now they are talking how impatient Stella can be. I guess she's waiting for that Nick boy to come back with the doctor.

I decided to knock and enter.

"Come in!" I've heard Bubbles' weak but still cheerful voice. I got in and gave her my most amazing smile. She smiled back and blushed.

"Welcome Boomer." She said and I rushed over to her. I opened my arms and embraced her, pulling her tightly on to my chest. She accepted my hug by hugging me back.

We stood like this for quite a while and it feels like Bubbles belonged in my arms. Her head fits perfectly on my chest and my arms were comfortable around here.

I rested my chin on Bubbles' head. But I had to let go. Stella started to clear her throat that caused me to come back to reality.

Bubbles and I let go and blushed slightly. I scratched the back of my head. "Thank you Boomer, I've been told that you donated blood for me." Bubbles said and put her hand on her heart when she said 'me'.

"No need to say thanks Bubs, it was kind of my fault.. You've been dragged into this mess because of me and my family issues. It's the least I could do for you." I answered her and held her hand which was on her chest.

"It wasn't your fault, I have been so curious and I'm glad I could help somehow, even though you did the most with eliminating Berserk. I'm happy that you can bring most of your life back to normal." She said.

Suddenly the door opened and a doctor came in with Nick.

**Bubbles' POV**

"Hi doc." I said weakly and smiled but it was unnecessary. The doctor showed no emotion and just looked at his clipboard.

"Miss Utonium, you will stay here some days. We made you a program so you can get used to moving your body, since you've been sleeping for the last two weeks. I suggest you to rest up today, you really look pale but if you want to try to move then do it. I don't think your friends would mind to stay here." The doc said and I nodded.

Then he left after leaving the clipboard on my night table.

What a nice doctor.

I tried to sit. Boomer rushed back to my side and held my back and my arm. "Thanks Boomer" I said after I finally managed to sit down. The part where Berserk stabbed me didn't hurt a lot, probably because it had a time of two weeks to heal a little bit without me disturbing the healing.

"Bubs, I'm going to stay here until you and Brat come out." Boomer said and looked at the clipboard and closed his eyes in amusement.

"You and Brat have the program at the same time. You two should spend some time with each other." He said and I knitted my eyebrows.

_Brat seems nice, but... please not._ My brain screamed but I just smiled at Boomer.

"Talking about Brat, shouldn't you be with her instead of me? She's your girlfriend after all." I told him. Boomer looked at me and hesitated. I gave him a look and gave him my most innocent smile.

"Alright, but I'll come back and check up on you. Bye Bubs, Stella and Nick." He said and left.

I took a deep breath and looked down.

"Bubbles are you sure that you don't have feelings for him?" Stella asked me. If she wasn't human, she'd be the goddess of love, Aphrodite. She understands a lot of love and jealousy. Look at her, Stella and Nick became a couple after just… some hours of knowing each other. Sure they don't feel 'love' yet, but they surely like each other a lot.

"Maybe I do…" I said quietly and felt two people sitting on my bed.

"You know, you don't have to hang out with Brat if you don't want to. Just tell Boomer. Maybe you should also tell him how you feel for him."

"No I can't Stella. I work for his dad. Me telling him how I feel would ruin everything, it would also cost my job. Remember how rude he was when he first saw me? No thanks, I don't need this side from Boomer again."

"You need to know, but you know I'm right." Stella said. I looked at her and saw that Nick has put his hand on Stella's and my blonde haired friend smiled at him.

_I know you're right Stella, but you know I always put other people's feelings first._

"Guys, can you try to help me? I want to try to walk." I said and both of them held each side of my arms and I made good progress in just a matter of minutes.

"I wonder why the Doc said that you'd need a moving program. You're walking damn fine if you'd ask me." Nick said. I just shrugged.

"Try to let me go." I said and I walked without their support. I tried to jump and kick the air, everything seemed fine. Then I tried to run in the room, that's when my stomach area twisted and I fell down. "That's why I need that program Nick." I told him and chuckled.

"Maybe I should go and look for Boomer, I should tell him." I said as I tried to stand up, but unfortunately with Stella's help. "Yes you should Bubbles. What a confidence, I admire this on you. Go get him Bubi!" She said.

"Don't call me that, airhead!" I told her and went out from the room.

Some minutes passed when I reached Brat's room. I didn't knock the door and just rushed in. BAD. Idea!

* * *

><p>Cliffhangerrrrr. Sorry for posting so late! Once I've update each story, I will try to post one time every week. One time is a minimum, of course I'll post more (I hope). I can't promise, since I'll be on vacation for 6 weeks without internet! But yeah. If you like Pokemon and love Contestshipping and Amourshipping, check out my story "Us against the World" and for all TMNT Fans, check out "The lovely Lizard Lady"<p>

If you have any ideas for the next episode, don't hesitate and write me your ideas in a PM, I'll give you credits after the authors note at the end. If you're not okay with it, tell me what else I should do for you;)

Please review :)


End file.
